ZOIDS AN NEW AGE
by Ultimate Zoid Warrior X
Summary: REED THE PROULOUGE FOR THE STORYES SUMMERY THIS IS B/L BR/N J/? R/T AND BEST OF ALL well Just read to find out in later chapters rating might get bumped up but other than that nothing to bad will come this is my first fic on this place so no flames R/R
1. Prougle

Prologue  
  
  
  
It has been over ten years sense the blitz team won the Royal Cup and the face of Zoid Battles has changed. The zbc has decided to make five man teams and now. The children of the original members of the Blitz team and some new faces well try to work there way up the ranks like the ones before them. So join Rio for a whole new adventure in the ever-changing world of Zoid battles. 


	2. tHE SURPRIZE AND FATES ARE CROSSED

A young eighteen-year-old set in the cockpit of his Zoid and life long partner. Well at sense he became a pilot. When a young woman no alder then a thirty-two years old appeared on the comm. system and said "son sorry we're late but we are lost.". "Well were are you?" asked a annoyed Rio who new what was going on. "I think that we are by a canyon of some sort." "OK I am on my way I am done here." Said Rio. And shut off the comm. Link. "Hey liger looks like they are holding my birthday party at the canyon I used to go to when I was a kid." Said Rio then the liger roared as if it were chuckling. It didn't matter how many times they tried to keep his birth day party a secret it never worked today he would be able to join the zbc. And legitimately battle. "Come on we don't want to keep my company waiting." Rio said as he grabbed hold of the controls and pushed them forward. The liger took off like a bullet out of a gun as it rocketed forward. As he approached the canyon coming up. He said. "Liger were going to jump the canyon!" the liger speed up and toped its speed out and jumped. "Oh my god he's not going to make it!" the mother yelled. "Yes he will." Said the father. "Now" Rio yelled as he hit the red button labeled boosters. The boosters shot up from the back and propelled the liger forward and over the canyon wall. And the liger hit the ground with a jolt. It ran a few more feet the Rio slammed the controls left and the liger slid around left tell it faced the canyon. And the boosters shut off. "Are you crazy!!!!" The mother yelled as the cockpit opened and the restraints came up. Rio stood up he had on dark blue pants with a deep red shirt and a sky blue scarf as well as a pair of fingerles gloves. The scarf came over one shoulder and over the ribs and came to a knot that was in front to the shoulder. His hair was spiked up. His eyes a swirl of aqua and violet. And had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Ah come on honey he's been doing it for years." "What!!!" she yelled. "Bit you have some explaining to do!" she said eyeing her husband. She walked up to him still giving him the evil eye. "But honey he-" she had cut him off because she had placed a kiss on his lips. Every one in the crowd hooted. That was how Lena one most of there scuffles. Even Rio laughed so hard he had to get on one knee. They finally broke apart when they needed air. "It's OK you should have told me and I would have thought him how to shoot. At this even Rio fell over laughed so hard that time. Along with the crowd. Lena cast an evil eye all around and smiled. "Is every one here?" asked Bit. "Every one but Harry and his boy." Called some one in the crowd. "Were here." Replied a voice as a man about the same age a Rio's parents. "And I am here as well." Said a young man the same age as Rio. "OH hi Harry." Said bit putting his arm around Lenea's hips as she did the same. Rio could see that this still got Harry hacked off. He lightly chuckled to himself. And then Harry's son glared at him. "Rio cocked one eye brow and put a innocent look on.  
  
  
  
But little did any one some one silently watched them form atop a cliff. It was a young woman perfect in every way. She had dark brown hair that that was cut short and waved up at the left and right near the ears. Curved figure and deep blue eyes tat showed her years of being alone. (When I say waved up that means it rests on the top of her ears!) She wore a tight fitting t shirt and pants. With lips that had a soft pink gloss on them (Oh you can decide the color of her cloths.) "Let's go Rex!" she said. Then a huge red rayionos (not shur on the spelling but if any one can tell me I would appreciate it.) Flew up she just jumped and fell in the cockpit and sped off toorwd the canyon.  
  
"I am Chris champ." "I am a man destined to be prince!" (Bet ya saw that coming!) Bellowed Harryes son. (OH and don't worry about Chris getting a spot on the Blitz team. Wouldn't think it!) "Yep good for you!" said Rio with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. "Well any way here comes you gift Reo," said Chris as if it didn't matter. A huge fleet of goufstoves approached hauling a Z.G. (A zg is a gougules not sure how to spell it. So we will refer it to the zg.). Then Doc. Tours came up with a remote control in his hand. "Hey Doc. How you be? Asked Bit. The Doc. looked the same just with hair that had gray hair but people say he would out live any one. Soon the rest of the blitz team was around talking to Rio Bit and Lena. Bit and Lena gave Rio a new scarf that was make of silk and had sequins the spelt  
  
Blitz team Member Rio Cloud. Pilot of the wighte liger Liger 0xap. (You will find out how this liger 0 came to be.) And a lot of other gifts and congadulations on heading the new captain spot because of the new battle form. Doc started to fiddle with the controls and brought out a large metal container.  
  
All the wile they were talking the pilot of the red Rayionos got closer and closer. Then it saw the crate. "Don't open this one tell we get back to base." Doc. Said. "Grapelers launch." said the pilot as she swooped down from the high altitude. The raynons did just as it pulled out of its dive and the latched on the crate and took off and dived down the canyon. "That's a red Raynos!" Yelled Jamie. But Rio had already took off to his Zoid and bounded up the left leg and started it up and ran down the casino wall. And after the culprit. The weight of the crate slowed the Zoid down considerably so it was fairly easy to catch up to it. "Liger run up the caynion wall and jump off at it!" Rio yelled with a look that could kill. The liger did so right when it jumped "STRIKE…LASER…CLAW!!!" Rio yelled at the top of his lungs. The front claws of the Liger glowed and it swung at the raynios. And hit is cutting the tell right off. She dumped the cargo and bearly saved her Zoid as it hit the ground with a thud flowed but the liger. Which walked up and stopped by the fallen zoid. Rio bound out of his and force open the others cockpit and pulled her out of it and said. "What's the big idea? Steeling from us!" Rio said in a voce that sounded out of breath. She took a look at him his muscular body loosely spiked blond hair. His swirled eyes of aqua and violt and the way every thing blended together made her want to melt. One look at her did the same to Rio her hair blue eye and perfect body sold him out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all fokes well this is my first Zoids fic so be nice and don't flame me bit of a cliffy even thow it's not my style. No flames and if any flames are received they will be removed or just kept as trash sugestions are welciom so just go click the bution that says reviewe 


	3. Chapter two makng the team and meating n...

Zoids a new age ch. 2  
  
Making the team and meating new faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Forgot it last time so here is the disclaimer for the fic. I do not own Zoids or have any thing to do with it. Zoids it the property of cartoon network and its other sponsors.  
  
  
  
"I was trying to get some parts to sell." Said young woman. "I thought that you were making a trade. The Z.G. for what ever is in that crate." Said the young woman again. "OK so you thought we were trading?" questioned Rio. "Yes" replied the girl. "Why?" asked Rio. "I thought that I could get some money off of them." She said. "Your one heck of a Pilot thowe tacking a large cargo like that and diving down a canyon." Rio said. "You aren't half bad your self." She said. "By the way what is your name any way?" Rio asked putting on the trade mark cloud grin. "She smiled and said, "My name is Tirana." "The name is Rio, Rio Cloud." He said. She gasped "I tried to steal from Rio cloud son of Bit Cloud ultimate X pilot!" she said with fear of what could happen to her. Rio caught on quick and said, "Don't worry about it." You should fear my mom she's the one who jumps to conclusions. I'll get some one down here o pick up the crate and your Zoid. So can I give ya a left back to the party? Even thow almost every one left after you showed up." "I gees you can" she said. "Well then lets go." He said and took her by the arm a pulled her over to the liger. The liger lowered its self-down and opened its cockpit. Tirana blushed when she saw that the zoid only had one seat. "You mean that we are going to have to share on seat?" Tirana asked trying not to giggle. "Well I could just get some rope out of the emergency compartment and tie you to the head of my liger." Said Rio how was trying not to laugh at his own joke. "Well OK", she said giving in Rio climbed in and then she did the liger closed the glass. They then squirmed around Intel they found a comfortable position. I ended up the Rio in the seat and Tirana in his lap. Rio reached around her and garbed the controls and the liger rocketed off back threw the canyon. Rio shifted the controls and the liger shot up and back to be he had took off. The cockpit opened and the two stood up Tirana was the first to jump down followed by Rio closely afterwards. "Who is this?" Asked Chris champ as he surveyed Tirana up and down stopping a certain areas. That made Rio mad the way he looked at a woman. And Tirana could sense it. "She certainly is a hook- I mean looker." He cut him self off. Rio was really getting p.oed and was ready to lay down the all mighty good for nothing son of gun out. Tirana was scared for Chris's safety because he had two strikes and two outs and a full count from the way she saw it. Then the brainless idiot did something totally stupid he took her chin a pushed her in to a kiss. That was it if it was one thing that got Rio's blood to boil it was mistreating a woman. Tirana was shocked and tried to fight back but she didn't succeed. Rio walked around to were Chris's back was facing him. He taped him on the shoulder. Chris broke the kiss much to Tirana's liking. "What?" asked Chris. Rio smiled and yelled, "Strike three your out!" And with that he made a fist and pulled back as far as her could and landed an almighty blow to the face. Chris flew back tow feet and landed with a hard thud and he was out cold. "Thank you he was starting to get on my nerves. Not to mention his lips were like sand paper." Tirana walked over to the heap formerly known as Chris Champ. And kicked hard in the gut. Then turned around to see Rio slightly wince and clutch the hand he socked Chris with. "Darn that guys got teeth of steal!" said Rio. "Yeah no kidding I could fell hem." She replied. "We better get in the Hoover cargo." Said Rio still holding his left hand.  
  
So they walked over and into the Hoover cargo. When the duo made it to the cargoes living area. And walked in they found every one on the Bitz team there. Chris had his own Whale king. So he stayed "Wow my son has grown up all ready grown up bringing home women." Said Bit. "What who is this?" asked Jamie. "Every one this is Tirana." Said Rio. "She is the one who stole the crate. But she didn't know who we were so lets just show her some Mersey and let is slide. Pulse she is one heck of a zoid pilot." 'Not to mentchion she is hot!' Rio thought to him self. "Are you crazy? She is a thief!" Lena bellowed. (Had to do that at some point.) "Know wait you don't under stand." Said Tirana. And she went in to her story about how she got the way she is. By the end most every one was holding back tears. "Well I have a proposal to make why don't you join the blitz team." Sad Doc. Torous. "Yeah we are making a new branch for the new battle style." Said Rio. "Sounds good to me." Said Bit who had an arm around Lena who was trying to hold back tears. "So what do you say?" asked Brad. "Yes" was all that she could say. "can some go pick up her zoid and my crate?" asked Rio. "I'll go." Said Jamie. And he left.  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
Tirana had slept well last knight because she didn't have to keep moving. Untill she herd "BIT CLOUD GIVE ME BACK MY DOUGHNUT!" (Some things NEVER change) He ran right into his room a Lena followed but her was no scream of terror instead there was the sound of two lovers in a lip lock and the doughnut fell to the floor forgotten. she then got up got dressed and headed out to the hangers. only to find Rio siting on the left paw of the Liger he piloted. "you know liger? I thinck that I have fallen for Tirana. I mean it was love at first sight. And we seem to get along real well so I am not complaining. but she is every thing I could ever ask for. The way I fell for her but Weather or not she fells the same I do not know." Rio told the Liger. It roared and Rio gave it a funny look. "You think that she likes me or even more loves me well ya never let me down before so I'll take your word for it." (I know that I am rushing the realationship a bit but it's a love at first sight thing.)  
  
Tirana hid behind some boxes as she listened stunes. 'He likes me he Rio Cloud likes me' she thought she couldn't hold it back any longer she steaped out from behind the boxes and approched Rio and the Liger. Wjen she noteced what he had on. He had on an old wight t-shirt that had several small holes in and a one large one on the back and a old holy paire of jeans and some old work boots not lie the ones he had on yester day. "well beter get to work." He picked up a rench with his right hand and started to fix the bolts on one of the stabelizers. with each turn his biceps bulgeds and on the last one he turened so hard that the viens shot up she felt like she was going to melt in to a littel pool of water. She took a few steaps up and cleared her throat. "Uh hey Rio." She said. "What do you want any thing you need help with?" asked rio as he finished his work and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"yes I could use some fresh amoe and some help gitting the tip of the tail back on my zoid." She said. "shure I would be glad to help." said Rio.  
  
So they went over two the other end of the hanger to were the mighty Zoid stood. "This is an impresive zoid." He said. "Yep its a one of a kind Raynos. know one could piolet it it woulden't let them." (Any one here of the one before.) "Well lets put in that amoe" he said. so they first took out the old amoe that wouldent fire and started to put in the knew ones. Tirana was geting tiered of lifting one hevy shell after another they were on the last one and Rio wasn't much better off after tuning up the liger. they got the last small rocket in witch was about 500 pounds. she coulden't stand and fell over. Rio Tryed to catch her but he to fell over ontop of her. His face stopped only inches away from hers. they had lost controll of them selves and there lips met in a passionate kiss that sent sparks flying. he place his arms around her waist. She put her soft silky arms around him and deepened the kiss and she let his tounge explore her mouth and play with hers. Then the breathing facter came in and the were forced to break apart. "Darn you have know idea how long i have wanted to do that!" Rio panted "Becuse I thinck I am in love with you." he said more clearly. "And I do you." Tirana said. "well we better weild the tail back on before the get angry that the repairs arn't done yet" Said Rio As he got up off her and then helped her up too. and they got to work on the tail of the zoid. Once it was finished the both walked over too the hanger door the sun had resin slightly in the desert sky They had both got preaty oilly and grimy whill working ont the raynos. But she still look beuitiful. he put an arm around her waist and pull her close.  
  
She didn't mind her being so close she had some one too love and someone too love her. "I am going to go into town to recrute some new warriors for the team. You can come if you want." he told her. "I would love too." she told him "but we better go and clean up first." she said. Rio nodded and the both walked out of the hanger. the Bit came ot from behind a crate and said. "Did you get a loud of that hony?" he asked Lena came from behind it as well and said. "Yep come on you owe me five bucks." she said.  
  
Later that day  
  
Later that day they had hit almost every were excpt one the zoids bar and diner. so the went in and asked "Is there any one who would like to join a team we have two openings." Rio called out Two young men one seventeen and one eighteen walked up. One had on a green G-suit. and the other had an eye patch with several lenzes. and the both had black hair. the one in the G-suite said "I am Jake." he said in an austrelian acsent. "and I spechalize in high speed battles. pluse I was trained by Jack sisco." "And I am Zach. I spechialize in close combate and piolit a blade liger." said the other man. "The name's Rio Cloud and this is another teammate Tirana" "Heeeeeellllo." both boys said in unision. "sory guys I am taken." she said puting an arm around Rios back he blushed slightly. "darn." Zach said. "Well welcome to the blitz team." Rio said shaking there hands. and the left together for te bse.  
  
:: Tirana speacking :: Wow could things get any better! I am Rio Clouds boy friened and we are getting another member this is too cool! Next time on Zoids a new age : The last member and the trialls start. READY...FIGHT  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
well thats it for this chpter not alot of action thow there will be more in the next but any way rember click the buttion that says submit review and no flams suggestions welcome  
  
An now it is time to give credit were cridet is due  
  
I would like to thanck  
  
My first review er  
  
Aurora 


	4. The last member and the trialls begin (...

Zoids a New Age Chapter 3.  
  
The last member.  
  
And the trials begin.  
  
  
  
This chapter contains a song torwds the end it's too Lendered skinered the last Revel on the road and no it is not a hate song.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes!" shouted the Doc. Rio head just got back from picking up Jake and Zaches Zoids and when Doc seen them. Well lest just say he was the same old Doc. Jake's was a lighting syix but not an ordinary one it had high power thusters on each side and on the belly and a 20mm cannon in the mouth. Zach's was similar except he had lightweight but very thick armor. With several rocket boxes, plasma cannon, and several other guns. All Rio could do is sigh and say. "When is he ever going to act his age?" at this both Jake and Zach laughed. But else were in the Blitz team base some sat and stared out in to space.  
  
"What's wrong dear." Came a concerned Lena. "OH nothing." Came Bit.  
  
*There is a gray horse standing still as a shoulger climes in the saddle for one last ride. *  
  
Lena looked into his eyes and saw what was relay going on. "Come on and tell me there is no reason to hide it I know you to well." She said.  
  
*As the rain pores off his hat, You can see the shadows of the past written in his eyes. *  
  
"I was thinking about my past." He said. "When I was just a baby no older than two. The war between the republic and the impair was about end. We lived in neutral ground. Witch turned in to a battlefield the imperial forces came and attacked our house. My dad tried to stop them but the shoot him and they raided the village we lived in a small house on the edge. My mom tried to hide me but I couldn't. I had to see if dad was OK." Said Bit. Lena was starting to tear up. "Once I got to him he was dead one imperial person with Green eyes and blond hair apperd. He started yelling at me and said, "Face your pathetic fathers death like a man." And he spat at me the he went over to my mother and beat her to death. Then he walked back and punched me and knocked me out. But I could still here the screams of those in the village. But I couldn't stand up." "OH Bit." She was now sobbing hysterically. "I'm so sorry." She said between sobs. "Don't be." "I am glad that you forced it out of me. I needed to tell some one." He said.  
  
*Now the cannons are silent, His Friends are all gone, got to put it all behind him, If he ever wants to find his way back home. *  
  
  
  
"Thanks" he said before enveloping her lips with his.  
  
Shortly after  
  
Tirana had came up on the roof to look at the sun set. When she found Rio looking out into space. "Shoot I know that they are coming back." Said Rio pounding his fist on to the concrete roof "Who is coming back?" She asked. "Know one," Said Rio. "That know one seems to be some one." She said. "Fine if you must know. I think that the back draft might be rising from the ashes that we left."  
  
*Just a boy with his old guitar, He keeps too himself, But everybody treats him wronnng *  
  
  
  
"Rio What do you mean?" she asked. "I know who the Back Draft is but what do you mean they are resurfacing?" she interrogated. "You see it all happened one day in fact it was the day I was chosen to pilot the Liger 0XAP." Rio began.  
  
:: Flash back::  
  
"Son get to the cargo!" Yelled a Bit cloud that was Eight years younger. With a Lena that was just the same. Rio nodded and took off running towards the HC (let's just refer to it by that.) Bit and Lena climbed into their Zoids and joined the battle Brad and Jamie were already out in the thick of it. Rio had made it the doc to him to the zoid holding area. And put him before a white liger just like his fathers. "Rio, This is the Liger 0XAP. It is an ultimate X just like your dad's and I am hopping that you can pilot it. Step up and call outs it's name and if it responds you are a chosen one." Said the much younger Dr. Steven Tourous. So Rio stoud before it. "Liger 0XAP I call before you!" called Rio. The liger roared and lowered its self down and the hatch to the cockpit opened Rio jumped in and instinctively started it up. The zoid moved up the platform and the catipulte extended and the electro magnet stared and the came the newest Zoid pilot. Every one opened a comm. link to the Zoid and came "RIO LAUNCHING THE LIGER 0XAP!" "LETS GOOOOOO!!!!!" He yelled. "Rio what are you doing." Yelled Lena. "Saving you." He said hitting a saber tiger in rear with his shot cannon. "Wh-whats this." Rio asked. The liger flashed several built in weapons. On the screen one of them said 20 M.M. hyper laser rifle. Another said thirty M.M. slug gun. Below said which button did what. He saw that the left large button operated the laser rifle. So he pushed it once. "Liger fire on my command." Rio said. A small screen lifted up and a targeting icon showed up he locked on to an enemy Rev Raptor. He watched it turn red. He pushed the same button once and took it out leaving it with a large hole in the belly.  
  
"Wow that thing has better aim than a GS!" said Lena going back to firing like a person who came from the insane asylum. "Jamie look out!" yelled Rio as a zavbat came from Behind. "Liger Fire to were I say!" he said. Fire six degrees to the right. It did and took down the enemy aircraft. "Thanks" Came an upset and surprised wild Eagle.  
  
He then ran off into the thick of it.  
  
:: End of flash back.  
  
"That was quite a fight. I mean Fighting right along with my dad and mother." Rio said finishing his story.  
  
*But he caries on. Got a dream that will never die! CAN'T CHANGE HIM! NO USE STAYING WHERE YOU DON'T BELONG! NOW HE'S ROLLING DOWN THE HIGHWAY GONE TOO FAR TOO FAST NO WOMAN NEVER FIND HIM NEVER LOOK BACK! Wooowooo. *  
  
"So you wen out and fought against and defeated the back draft at the age of ten." Said Tirana. "Yep now I'm afraid that they might come back." Said Rio. "But let's not think about that if they come back they come back. And if not then they don't. So that's all we can do." She said." "Thanks." He said putting an am around her.  
  
  
  
* He's the last rebel. All-alone. He's the rebel. He's friends all gone. He's the last rebel. The last rebel on the road. *  
  
  
  
"Your welcome." She said then placed a gentle yet pashioinet kiss on his lips his soft full lips. Once they broke apart "We better get going Naomi will be here soon and so well her grill.  
  
*THERE'LL NEVER BE ANOTHER LIKE HIM! HE'S THE LAST OF A DIEING BREED! ANT NO USE TO TRY AN CHAIN HIM! BECAUSE HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HE'S ALL ALONE! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HE'S FRIENDS ARE ALL GONE! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! GOT TO CARRY ON! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! Oooowoooooo. THE LAST REBEL ON THE roAD! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HE'S THE LAST REBEL!  
  
HE'S THE LAST REBELLLL!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOO! OH! *  
  
TWO HOURS LATER.  
  
"Hey Brad I think that Naomi is here!" Called Rio from the hanger door. The whole team has been in there for the upcoming Zoid trials sense they were tomorrow. "Yes!" came Brad's excited replied. (YOU would be excited if you hadn't seen your family after six months.) "Yes my wife and kid are here." Said Brad. As the Goustove and two gun snipers and a Red Blade Liger. "Uncle Leon is here too." Came Rio again as he looked aver to the blade liger.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Naomi as she got out of the Goustave. Wearing a nice shirt and blue jeans. "Hey." said Leon. Who had got a hair cut and had on an old pair of Jeans and T shirt on that said, "Just Bring it." (Sorry couldn't think of any thing else.) Then finally came out a young woman that had on a skin tight camo mussel shirt and skin tight black mini skirt. "Hey Rio, every one" she said giving a wave she had brown eyes and red hair. "Well, well if it isn't the notorious Ms. Linda Hunter." Said Rio. "And if I remember right. She wasn't around before I left. Also the two durling apes too." Said Linda jerking her head at Jake and Zack. Rio looked over at the two and chuckled. "OH they aren't nothing but hound dogs. Said Rio. "Well any ways My name is Tirana." Said Tirana. "And those two "apes" as you call them are Jake and Zack." Said Rio. He looked around the hanger and found Naomi putting Brad threw Lip lock 101. Bit and Lena were getting ready to take their zoids out for a run before dinner. Jamie went to the kitchen to start dinner. Jake pulling down his sun glasses to get a full look at Linda and Zack turning back to his zoid.  
  
"Dad." Called Lean. Who walked over to talk with his father. "Come on lets go and watch TV." Said Rio "Just let me go and Change." He said Looking at his oil stained close. So he went to his room while the two waited in the living room. "So you and Rio a couple?" asked Linda. "Yes we are." Came Tirana. "Is he a good Kisser?" she asked "Am I a what!" said a surprised Rio. "Rio could you refresh my memory?" Said Tirana with a large grin. "I don't see why not." Rio said walking over too her. He then placed a kiss upon her lips. She couldn't help but moan. Well because he was just plane great at it. When they parted for air. "Yes he's good." Came Tirana's breathless reply. They all fell out laughing.  
  
"Seams you haven't changed much" said Linda looking him up and down. Rio had put on one of his dark red shirts dark blue denim jeans. And his old sky blue scarf that was tied in its normal position. (When I say scarf its more like a bandanna he just wears it like a scarf.). "Yep I am not to big on change." Then Rio started too tickle Linda. "I was kidding!" She screamed in-between her laughs. Tirana chuckled and said. "Heal boy." Rio back down and then kissed his love. After they broke apart it was time for dinner. So they went to the dinning room and ate. "Hey Doc why don't we have a talent show after dinner." Said Naomi "That's a great Idea!" said Doc. "Rio looked over to his father." Bit nodded and they both went and left too their rooms to get ready. (You will just have to wait tell there act.)  
  
Once every one had finished the boy's came back they started. Firs it was Lena. Who got up and mimed. She was rely good at it too. Then Leon went up and did some martichal arts then Brad joined and a light sparing took place. So they were both done. Naomi borrowed Brad and performed a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Jamie got up and did some stand up. Doc got up and did some ventriloquism. Linda got up and did some Break dancing. Every one was amazed by here act. Tirana got up on stage plugged a microphone in to the sound system and song a song. She song sugar Rush one of the A teens songs. She did have a beautiful voice. Then finally it was the time for both Bit and Rio.  
  
The two walked too the door. "AND WERE DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING!" yelled Lena. "out." Said bit. And they walked out once the door closed behind them the each turned around and put too cases on the floor and undid them. Rio undid he's and pulled out a guitar and pick. Bit pulled out a Banjo and Pick. They placed the strap on a shoulder. And walked back in. "Oh I see what they are doing." Said A smiling Lena. She loved it when they played their instruments together. "Leave that Mic in." Rio told Tirana. "One of them is singing." Said Linda "If Bit is singing head for the HILLS!" Said Naomi. "OH HA, HA, HA" said Bit Then pulled up a stool. And tuned his banjo. Rio put up the mike and tuned the guitar. Then Rio stared to play first he would play a strand then Bit and so forth tell Rio started to sing. "Ther's a gray horse standing still as a souldger climbs in the saddle for one last ride." He faded off and he and bit did a four note play then he started to sing again. "As the rain porous off his had the shadows of the past are written in his eyessss." "Now the cannons are Silent! HE'S FRIENDS ALL GONE! HE'S GOT TO PUT IT ALL BEHIND HIM IIF HE EVER WANTS FIND HIS WAY HOME!" "HE'S THE LAST REBEL ON THE ROAD."  
  
"He's just a boy with his old guitar. He keeps to him self but every one treats him wornnng. But he carries on! HE'S GOT A DREAM THAT WILL NEVER DIE! CAN'T CHANGE HIM! NO USE IN STAYING WERE YOU DON'T BELONNNG!" "NOW HE'S ROLLING DOWN THE HIGH WAY! GONE TOO FAR TOO FAST! WOMAN NEVER FINED HIM! NEVER LOOK BACK!" "WOOOWOOO." "HE'S THE LAST REBEL! AND HE'S ALL ALONE! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HIS FRIENDS ALL GONE! HE'S THE LAST REBEL ON THE ROAD!" "There'll never be another like him! He's the last of a dyeing breed! ANT NO USE IN TRYING TO CHAIN HIM! BECAUSE HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HE'S ALL ALONE! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HIS FRIENDS ALL GONE! HE'S THE LAST REBEL THE LAST REBEL ON THE roAD! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! HE'S THE LAST REBEL! OOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOO OH! Then they played the last note. Every one clapped not only did they play well But Rio was a knock out when it came to singing. "THANK YOU GOOD NIGHT CLEAVLAND!" Yelled bit throwing his hands up in the air making the peace symbol. Then every one but Tirana fell out laughing. She could only look at Rio there was something about him some how he was the one the one who would put her in a good position. He was happy just too be with his Friends and family. He was the one for her. As She was the one for him the locked eyes and she saw love, worry and joy. He saw love pain and joy. "Well guys good job but he trials are tomorrow." "So we all need to head to bed." Said the Dr. "Right" they all said. So they all packed up the mess and went too their rooms. The last two out of the room was Tirana and Rio who stayed behind too make a second cheek for trash. "May I walk you too your room?" asked Rio "you may." She said as they linked arms. On the way they had just past Rio's parents room when Tirana let out a shiver. "You cold? Asked Rio. "Yeah freezing in here and Doc wont turn on the heat until it is at least below twenty." She said. Rio put on the family grin (That's Bits trade mark goofy grin that he dose.) and picked her up like a groom dose a bride. "Woah! Are we getting "ideas" are we?" asked Tirana rapping her arms around his neck. "Nah me never." Rio said truly. And walked back to his room with her in his arms he laid her in his bed and he soon laid down also. And she placed a hot kiss on him. When hey broke for air. She turned around and placed he back on his chest. And the fell asleep.  
  
Lena who had over heard every thing. Sat up in bed. 'Rio wouldn't do what I thought he said he'd do. WOULD HE!' thought Lena 'I better go and see to make sure.' She got up and walked out of the room and down the hall. And stopped at Rio's door oprnedd cracked it too were she could see in with one eye. And the fist thing she saw shocked her. 'OH my god he's not going to do it is he' She was glade at the sight she then saw. They broke a part she turned around and placed her back against his chest and they were fully clothed. (Creeps!!) She smirked and went back to her room thinking 'My son's all growne up.  
  
:: The next day::  
  
"Now running for the Blitz team" "Linda Hunter." Came the announcer. "OH I forgot to tell you she is the last member for the team." Came doc. "As always we are the last too know." Said an angry Jamie, as he became the Wild Eagle getting ready to make his run. Linda makes a run of 90 secionds and 100 present of the targets hit. "She's good." Some one called from behind Rio It was Chris Champ. "Go away or I will knock you out again." Said Rio. "Never mind him. Mind me instead." Said Tirana. Rio walked over too her and said, "how may I serve you MY LAIDY?" "OH you know what I want Rio. She said putting her arms around his neck. They both him greet his teeth. So Rio put his arms around her waist. Then he clenched his fist. Then they finally met in a passionate kiss. He started too turn red. When she deepened the kiss. And he plunged his tongue in her mouth. Steam started too flow from his ears. When he tickled the roof of her mouth with his tongue and she moaned with pleasure from the sensation. He was almost at the breaking point. When they broke for air. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Yelled Chris at the top of his lungs. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TOO DO THAT RIO CLOUD!" Tirana had enough of him. "YOU ARE ONE TOO TALK CHRIS! THANK GOD RIO KNOCKED YOU OUT AND ACROSS THE DESERT! FORCING ME INTO A KISS AND BY THE WAY WHO TAOUGHT YOU HOW TOO KISS BECAUSE. IT MUST HAVE BEEN A BLOONE!" She finished walking up too him and then slapping him in the face. "CAN SOME ONE PLEASE TAKE OUT THE TRASH. BECAUSE IT SMELLS!" She said taking her thumb and her index and pinching her nose shut "WITH PLEAUSRE LOVE!" Said Rio with an evil grin on his face. He garbed him and shoved him in the near by men's bath room. Then they her a door slam open some one scream not my hair a toilet flush and a scream of terror. Then Chris came running out of the place and down the hall as fast as he could. Then came Rio who was clapping his hands together. "What did you do?" asked Bit. Rio smiled and said. "I gave him a swerly." "Paging Rio cloud it is time for your run." Called a judge. "Good luck." Said Tirana then she kissed him on the cheek. Then he left to get into his zoid. But he couldn't help but think about that kiss. That was one of the best kisses they had.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
::Linda talking:: Aren't they cute. I mean Rio and Tirana I just don't want that Chris Chump or what ever his name is stayes a way. So we start in the same class. : Next time on Zoids a New Age. The end and a new beginning. The first battel. Ready…Fight! 


	5. The trials end and the first battle part...

Hey guys and gals it shure has been a while since I updated Zoids A New Age. So here it is  
  
  
  
Zoids a New Age  
  
Chapter 4 Trials and the first battle.  
  
Now on the starting line Rio cloud and Liger 0xap prepare to mobilize." Blared the announcer. "Go." he added and the XAP took off and down the course and hugged the first corner tight and then the second and then he came up on the targets. "Activating hyper laser riffle and Redding slug gun triple shot cannon on stand by commencing burnout." Called Rio into the comm. Unit. "Liger lock on to all targets and fire on my command." He said.  
  
"Burn out.what is a burn out Bit?" Asked Tirana. "You'll see." Bit answered "It is a high speed move I taught him.He will reach a speed that you reach in the air." He finished.  
  
The word BURNOUT flashed and then stayed. "ACTIVATE BURNOUT!" Rio yelled the liger fired at all targets right when the booster kicked in then there was a bang and a strike of white and the blare of a buzzer. "Liger 0xap time 3 miniutes: 64secionds." "That puts the Blitz team into class C." Said the Man over the PA system. Ten minuets later Rio walked up to the others and headed back to the Cargo. "That was some good piloting back their Rio." Said Linda giving him an impressed smile. "Yeah seams you haven't lost your touch even thow the Back Draft is no more." Said Naomi. "I think he could have done better he is a Cloud you know." Said Bit with a look of Disapproval on his face. Rio gave him an OH come on I just shattered your record with your move look. "Just kidding son." He said wrapping his arm around Len's neck. Not two steeps further Rio felt light- headed and fell down to the concert floor with a soft thud. "RIO!" Tirana drooped to her knees and picked him up to were he was in her lap. He was knocked out but something wasn't right. "Rio.Rio.Rio wake up." Called a voice that seemed warm and protective like the voice wouldn't let any intentional harm come to him.  
  
"Where.where am I." Rio asked looking around he saw tall trees and lush green land rich and fertile soil Not like the many waste lands of ZI even thow there were some forest areas but it was different But he was still on ZI. "You are in a place that no mind man or machine could contemplate." Said the voice. "Who are you?" Rio asked looking around for the thing that the voice came from. "I am your Organoid that dwells on the Zoid Core of the XAP. Changes are being done to fit my specialty as we speak. You will soon see me but not yet The liger will be no more but do not fear it will remain the same memory and personality just a new look and new capabilities. Remember what you fight for and always believe in your self and take this to better increase our potinual." Just as Rio faded into Reality.  
  
A bright light sent the every one into the center arena now that the course had been took down but no one had left the stands. Rio floated from Tirana's lap and hung in mid air the light soon picking the others up. It was warm and kind showing not to fear it but to embrace it. The light grew to be too bright and the area became engulfed in it. The Zoids every last one of them were sent to the center and formed a circle around the XAP. Then it stopped and they floated down onto each of their Zoids. The only one still glowing was Rio and The XAP. The light stooped shining and showed a new Zoid were the XAP once stood. It was A liger but IT was a hybrid zoid. It had the XAP's body and but the head of an eagle. Wings modeled after an eagle and the zoid was painted blue with red high lights. The light centered on Rio. The it faded out Rio was now wearing Faded blue Jeans and white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and The blue silk scarf tied to his arm so the words showed their were zippers that held small pouches of different Items. HE jumped down and reviled that he had a design on the back of the jacket. It was a Griffin in mid air. In the front paw it clutched a lighting bolt representing the republic and in the other a saber representing the empire. She jumped down but that was when se realized that she had a different wardrobe. She was similar to Rio but She had a pair of dark blue Jeans. She ran up to him and raped her arms around him and sighed with relief that he was all right. "It's all right A friend should arrive here in a few more seconds." She kissed him once and clinged tight. The whole ordeal scared her but she knew it would be all right and it was a change for the best.  
  
A light shot out of the back of the zoid and landed next to Rio and Tirana. It stopped and reviled an Eagle like orgainoid and then it jumped up and on to Rio's shoulder. (It is a small one that can only fuse with an arial type.) "Rio Your zoid it evolved and your organoid shows up. And look at use we look like a Peace force." She said. "We are Tirana it's time we clean up this place after that we will start battling until the republic and empire are clean of vermin gangs." The others came up and herd the whole thing they seemed to understand. "While I was in that light I found something out about the cloud family it turns out that the clouds are descendants from the flyhight family. Witch means that me and dad are part zoidian." Rio said. "This is to much." Said Linda "Tell me about it." Stated Zack. The all moved the zoids via transport back to the HC and started off back for the base the cargo stooped with a jult and Rio flew forward and his ribs smashed into a wall. "OW Dang that hurt something in my jacket or something." He unzipped it and looked were he hit and found a holster and pulled out a laser gun designed to num. an aggressor. "Rio get up hear and fast." Bit called over the PA system. Rio ran to the control room and saw a not so friendly face. "RIO CLOUD NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Called an angry man with a face that some how had been mutilated. The man drew a gun Rio went for the laser gun and drew it out and fired. Right when the man did. Rio's blast hit the man in the chest and he fell down to the metal floor. Every one gasped "Don't get in to a frenzy he is just stunned." Said Rio. Tirana looked at the gun in the man's hand and saw it was silenced. Rio fell to the floor and Tirana flipped on his back and touched his stomach and felt something sticky on his shirt. She lifted her hand off of him and looked at it and saw that it was covered wit Rio's blood. "HE'S BEN SHOT! WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO AN HOSPITILE FAST!" The orgainiod that Rio now calls Arc flew in and saw the scene and laid its head upon Rio's chest and looked as if it was to weep.  
  
  
  
That is all for now I have let this all set in it is segmented so the next part is coming and one of the longest chapters yet 


	6. prep faze

Hey guys and gals it shure has been a while since I updated Zoids A New Age. So here it is  
  
  
  
Zoids a New Age  
  
Chapter 4 Trials and the first battle.  
  
Now on the starting line Rio cloud and Liger 0xap prepare to mobilize." Blared the announcer. "Go." he added and the XAP took off and down the course and hugged the first corner tight and then the second and then he came up on the targets. "Activating hyper laser riffle and Redding slug gun triple shot cannon on stand by commencing burnout." Called Rio into the comm. Unit. "Liger lock on to all targets and fire on my command." He said.  
  
"Burn out.what is a burn out Bit?" Asked Tirana. "You'll see." Bit answered "It is a high speed move I taught him.He will reach a speed that you reach in the air." He finished.  
  
The word BURNOUT flashed and then stayed. "ACTIVATE BURNOUT!" Rio yelled the liger fired at all targets right when the booster kicked in then there was a bang and a strike of white and the blare of a buzzer. "Liger 0xap time 3 miniutes: 64secionds." "That puts the Blitz team into class C." Said the Man over the PA system. Ten minuets later Rio walked up to the others and headed back to the Cargo. "That was some good piloting back their Rio." Said Linda giving him an impressed smile. "Yeah seams you haven't lost your touch even thow the Back Draft is no more." Said Naomi. "I think he could have done better he is a Cloud you know." Said Bit with a look of Disapproval on his face. Rio gave him an OH come on I just shattered your record with your move look. "Just kidding son." He said wrapping his arm around Len's neck. Not two steeps further Rio felt light- headed and fell down to the concert floor with a soft thud. "RIO!" Tirana drooped to her knees and picked him up to were he was in her lap. He was knocked out but something wasn't right. "Rio.Rio.Rio wake up." Called a voice that seemed warm and protective like the voice wouldn't let any intentional harm come to him.  
  
"Where.where am I." Rio asked looking around he saw tall trees and lush green land rich and fertile soil Not like the many waste lands of ZI even thow there were some forest areas but it was different But he was still on ZI. "You are in a place that no mind man or machine could contemplate." Said the voice. "Who are you?" Rio asked looking around for the thing that the voice came from. "I am your Organoid that dwells on the Zoid Core of the XAP. Changes are being done to fit my specialty as we speak. You will soon see me but not yet The liger will be no more but do not fear it will remain the same memory and personality just a new look and new capabilities. Remember what you fight for and always believe in your self and take this to better increase our potinual." Just as Rio faded into Reality.  
  
A bright light sent the every one into the center arena now that the course had been took down but no one had left the stands. Rio floated from Tirana's lap and hung in mid air the light soon picking the others up. It was warm and kind showing not to fear it but to embrace it. The light grew to be too bright and the area became engulfed in it. The Zoids every last one of them were sent to the center and formed a circle around the XAP. Then it stopped and they floated down onto each of their Zoids. The only one still glowing was Rio and The XAP. The light stooped shining and showed a new Zoid were the XAP once stood. It was A liger but IT was a hybrid zoid. It had the XAP's body and but the head of an eagle. Wings modeled after an eagle and the zoid was painted blue with red high lights. The light centered on Rio. The it faded out Rio was now wearing Faded blue Jeans and white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and The blue silk scarf tied to his arm so the words showed their were zippers that held small pouches of different Items. HE jumped down and reviled that he had a design on the back of the jacket. It was a Griffin in mid air. In the front paw it clutched a lighting bolt representing the republic and in the other a saber representing the empire. She jumped down but that was when se realized that she had a different wardrobe. She was similar to Rio but She had a pair of dark blue Jeans. She ran up to him and raped her arms around him and sighed with relief that he was all right. "It's all right A friend should arrive here in a few more seconds." She kissed him once and clinged tight. The whole ordeal scared her but she knew it would be all right and it was a change for the best.  
  
A light shot out of the back of the zoid and landed next to Rio and Tirana. It stopped and reviled an Eagle like orgainoid and then it jumped up and on to Rio's shoulder. (It is a small one that can only fuse with an arial type.) "Rio Your zoid it evolved and your organoid shows up. And look at use we look like a Peace force." She said. "We are Tirana it's time we clean up this place after that we will start battling until the republic and empire are clean of vermin gangs." The others came up and herd the whole thing they seemed to understand. "While I was in that light I found something out about the cloud family it turns out that the clouds are descendants from the flyhight family. Witch means that me and dad are part zoidian." Rio said. "This is to much." Said Linda "Tell me about it." Stated Zack. The all moved the zoids via transport back to the HC and started off back for the base the cargo stooped with a jult and Rio flew forward and his ribs smashed into a wall. "OW Dang that hurt something in my jacket or something." He unzipped it and looked were he hit and found a holster and pulled out a laser gun designed to num. an aggressor. "Rio get up hear and fast." Bit called over the PA system. Rio ran to the control room and saw a not so friendly face. "RIO CLOUD NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Called an angry man with a face that some how had been mutilated. The man drew a gun Rio went for the laser gun and drew it out and fired. Right when the man did. Rio's blast hit the man in the chest and he fell down to the metal floor. Every one gasped "Don't get in to a frenzy he is just stunned." Said Rio. Tirana looked at the gun in the man's hand and saw it was silenced. Rio fell to the floor and Tirana flipped on his back and touched his stomach and felt something sticky on his shirt. She lifted her hand off of him and looked at it and saw that it was covered wit Rio's blood. "HE'S BEN SHOT! WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO AN HOSPITILE FAST!" The orgainiod that Rio now calls Arc flew in and saw the scene and laid its head upon Rio's chest and looked as if it was to weep.  
  
  
  
That is all for now I have let this all set in it is segmented so the next part is coming and one of the longest chapters yet 


	7. chapter 4 p3 awakings

I know that the last part was a bit far fetched so it is back down to earth and hear is the next part two chapter four  
  
Zoids an new age  
  
Chapter four part two  
  
Awakenings  
  
The sirens wailed as the ambulance speed towards the hospital "Where am I?" Said Rio looking around all he saw around him was mixture of blue and black swirling around him. A voice came threw and said, "You are on the border of life and death." Said the voice "A small swirl cam and showed him lineingg their on a stretcher he had blood stained on the white matters and he was berly breathing they continued to work trying to keep him alive." The voice showed it's self and it was Arc talking into Rio's mind. "Listen two me Rio my physical form is there and sow is your family in the HC are behind them. And I need you to tell me something do you want to live or stay hear in limbo like most before moving on." Said the Bird type orgainoid "think hard Rio it seems to hurt but it will all pass in due time." Said Arc. It did hurt every thing was a blur it was hard to make scene out of any thing. But advenchuly it passed and he started to remember this one time he was real young no more the eight his mother took him and told him something she "Rio When you grow up just be a simple man. Don't just think follow your heart and do the right thing." She said even thow he did not under stand he did now. And once more another memory he was with Bit training he was having a hard time to do some of the moves right "Dad why cant I get that move right?" asked Rio. "You think about it to much just don't think about it just act." He said and had him try it and it worked. "I must go Rio I will be back in a bit." Arc said before warping out.  
  
They pulled him out of the ambulance and wheeled him into the emergency room where the he was sent to the trauma team. And from there to ICU (intensive care unit.)  
  
Tirana came running out and yelled room 314 to arc and he flew around and perched in a tree by the window.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Arc reappeared and said. "Have you decided?" "Yes and I want to live." Said Rio. "Answer this Rio cloud why is it that you fight what is it that you fight for." He said before glowing and all of a sudden he woke up in a room with white walls and a ceiling to match he looked around and saw the whole team asleep. A nurse came in and saw him awake and yelled " HOLLY COW DOCTER YOUNG GET OVER HEAR QUICK!" It woke up the entire team except for doc. The doctor came in and took a look and nearly fainted and checked the wound and it was healed. He checked him and he was fine. "Well some how you are making a rapid recovery." Said the good DR. "Rio how did you live threw it." Asked Linda with an odd look on her face. "Just open that window and you will see what helped." He said so she did and Arc flew in threw the window and perched it's self on the foot of the bed and let out a happy screech and stretched it's wings.  
  
Two days later Rio was released from the hospital and was on his way back to the base when he noticed something off to the side of the road He stooped and "What are you doing?" asked Tirana as she got out with Rio. The two walked over and found a wrecked raynose "Dang this sucks!" said a voice. "Jaime?" said Rio as he ran to the other side and sure enough there he was. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know I was going to the city to deliver a list of parts but I got ambushed and shot down me one came on the COM system and said I will strike vengeance against the Blitz team and no one will stop me. "Tirana get back to the jeep and radio the base tell them to bring the salvaging equipment." "Come on with us." Said Rio as he helped Jaime up and over to the jeep. Once the HC arrived and loaded up the broken zoid and Jaime told the tell. Later that day up on the roof. "Hey dad?" Asked Rio. "Yes son." Said bit "Do you think it could be them?" He asked again "I don't know I just don't know." Bit said as they both watched the suns set.  
  
The next morning they had a battle set up against the Champ team Division two. They woke up and meet in the War Room every one except Bit and Rio looked rather grim. "Hey why the long face the first battle is to day." Rio said as he sat down next to Bit and Lena "That is the reason right their." Said Zack "We haven't got a chance to test the Griffin yet." Said Doc. "Don't worry about it Arc and I can handle it." Rio said in a confident voice that he obviously got from his father. After a silent breakfast on the HC the arrived at the battlefield.  
  
"Yo Linda hear launching Gunsniper." Linda called in over the radio. "Tirana launching Fire Dragon." Her red arial zoid shoot off of the catapult and rolled once and she pulled the wigs out and climed a coupel thousand feet and began to scricle Linda. "Jack here Launching Sixe 2.0" Jack called over his radeo and was flung off the catapult and stood next to Linda. "Zack here advance the HC." Zack called and Jamie did and opend the side hatch and the hevily armed sixe slid out and fell in line next to Jack And then "Rio hear open the Top Hatch." Rio said standing next to his Zoid and the platform began to move from the matnace deck past the catapult and stopped near the roof of the HC then four flaps opend and the platform raised and The wings of the Zoid refelcted the sun light. Rio jumped up and into the zoid. "Realease" he said and the cabels fell off. He pushed the Throtel forward that had been labeled Vector thrust. And pulled it to fifty percent and the grifon rose into the air and then the botoms of the wing began to glow. Rio placed his thumb and index finger inbetween the corners of his mouth and let out a loud percing whistile and Arc came flying from the plat form and flew up shown bright red and then down into the Grifon and molded it's self into the Zoid core.  
  
Rio fliped a couple of switches and opened a chanael and said "Ok First fight Acording to the plan Tirana your with me. Zack and Linda You are going to go and Snipe from that ridge. Jack You will be the destraction by anoying the enemy. So lets get into position" With that they each left for there position Rio and Tirana flew to about 50,000 feat and stayed there. "Ti use your AG radar and I will watch for any air borne unites." Rio siad.  
  
Well hear is part two of chapter four and I guess I lied but Oh what the hey It is just going to get a bit more out landish just before the climax of this chapter 


	8. an please forginve me

Hey guys I do plan on continuing this story. I have been meagerly busy and had writers block but thanks to zoids being put back on the air I can continue the story easier now. 


	9. chapter 4 p4

Zoids a new age  
Chapter 4  
The first fight mabey  
  
The judge capsule landed and opened. "The champ team devishion 2 versus the Blitz team Devishon 2 battle mode 489506 (five on five unlimited reload.) Teams set battle locked READY FIGHT. The judge said and the fight is on. Rio and Tirana flew out ahead for a recon in force. While the others scrambled in to position. "Radar contact two of them heading straight for us." Rio said as two bleeps appeared on his radar screen. "Tirana form up and stay just behind me were going head to head with then break." Rio said and brought the griffin to 95% thrust. They flew for about five seconds before they were in view Two storm sowrders piloted by robots. They passed Rio and Tirana broke and came back around and engaged opposite target. Rio went to guns and fired a short burst from the back mounted machine guns as well as the face guns the sowrder avoided and performed a split s and came back at Rio. "Dang he good for a machine. On it went tell both planes were caught in a rolling scissors (Both Zoids are slowly rolling with one another while cutting back and forth left to right.) Rio jammed the throughle up to full and it feel forward and caused the after burners to kick in. He was pushed back into his seat from the incredible acceleration. Arc flashed an attack on screen "Arial laser claw." Rio said reading it "OK ARIAL LASER CLAW ATACK." He said and came up and sliced the zoids left wing of the bot ejected. "That's 1." Rio said while Tirana was having trouble with the other sowrder. "Rio get this bung hole off me!" She said as the sowrrder followed her into a joink (a climb at an angle. That flows into a dive.) "Ti. Bring it around hard right help me engage!" Rio said and she did. He dove in coming behind the sworder. " He went to missals and tried to get a tone "Come on come on lock up lock up." I can't get a tone-I got tone Firing." Rio said as he let a sidewinder got and watched it come up ad blow the Zoid out of the sky the pilot ejecting only just in time. "Arial enemies dispatched." Tirana said sounding relieved. Thanks for the save." She said to Rio. "Hey Hate to break up the party here but we have a slight problem we have dispatched 2 iron Kong's but they got a ZG down here and he is giving us a time he got Linda good she out." Jack said throwing the sixe 2.0 into after burn and fired as it bounced of the tough armor. Zack tried to damage it with his plasma cannon but it was no good. He was taken out buy buster rifle fire aswell. "Darn my system is frozen." Zack said just then Rio and Tirana came out of a cloud and started to draw the ZG's fire. "We can't take that thing down with what we got and good luck lasting long enough to get back the HC. Wait a sec. Grandpa do we have any EMP missals." Rio said "Not on your zoids. But we do have them in the cargo." Said Dr. Torous. "Jack you got a missile launcher in the thing?" Rio asked. "Yeah but why." Said jack whose launcher was hidden just behind the head. "Go and get these EMP missiles and get back out here fast we will cover you. "You say fast Speed is my Middle name." Jack said throwing the sixe back into after burn. As he did so Rio and Tirana swooped down to distract him again. They were met with anti air fire and had to pull back up they did this several more times.  
  
Tell jack came back. "Target locked...firing." He said as a missile charged threw and struck the ZG the electromagnet went to work and shut down the systems.  
  
"BATTLE OVER BATTLE OVER THE WINNER IS THE BLITZ TEAM DIVISHION 2." The judge said. "Yeah we win again." Said Doc. "All right nice job every one return to base Jamie has the salvage equipment and is in rout." Said Bit. Later on the way home. "Nice job Jack that was great." Said Linda. "Yeah man that was differently the way to scrap a win." Rio said as the HC thundered threw the canyon. When all of a sudden. They were under fir  
  
AN: sorry every one I haven't Ben able to update lately and have had writers block and school. Hey I will keep righting when I can how. 


End file.
